When We Collide
by SexyVampiresBurn
Summary: When Bella meets the cullens again and Edward has a new girl what will she do? will another cullen catch her eye and is she even still human?   its my first story!


i dont own twilight.

or the song! all avril lavigne and miss meyer. :)

"Alice?" I asked myself. "Alice. ALICE!" I yelled.

Her little figure turned in the crowd and she saw me. "Bella." She mouthed and stalked towards me with narrowed eyes. "What business do you have here, Isabella?" she sneered.

"Wooow Alice. No need to be like that I just wanted to say hi." The vampire didn't look like a pixie anymore she looked more like and evil gnome. Hahaha she's a gnome.

She rolled her eyes and repeated, "I said what business do you have here? Isabella." What's her problem I thought she liked me. "Well I suppose the rest of the family would like to see you. Lest go" she sighed like I was wasting her time and dragged me out of the train station.

"Alice, chill with the walking speed." The gremlin was walking so fast. People were starting to stare. "Seriously Alice, people are staring!" She didn't listen and we were quickly at her Porsche and she opened the door threw me in like a rag doll and slammed the door behind me. "Wow, someone's touchy."

After about twenty minutes of dodging cars people and trees we reached a mansion in the middle of a forest I jumped out of the car and thanked anything with the power to save me that she didn't crash, if she did id have to beat her till she apologised to that car the poor baby was nearly destroyed!

"Hurry you stupid girl we're here." Dude I really need to know what that girl's problem is. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming keep you're knickers on." I skipped past her and into the house. "wow." I said walking straight to the piano. It was beautiful, gleaming black with shiny white keys. And it was _huge!_ "This place is amazing Alice!" I told her.

"Mmmm, okay. No one's here they should be back soon. Now. Sit on the couch I have questions." Maybe I can find out what her problem is then.

"Okay Alice but I'm not that good at answering." I can't tell her the truth can I?

"What are you doing in England? London to be specific." She asked her expression was giving nothing away. It's time to get pay back tell to the truth to make her feel bad. Just leave out the... yeah that part.

"Hospital." I told her. "I came to the mental hospital here about two years ago." Her face dropped and I saw sadness in her eyes and then her mask was straight back up. "Apparently I was too much for Charlie and the hospital said here was the best place to send me."

"Why?" she whispered looking down.

"I couldn't take it Alice. Yes I could accept that Eddy-boy didn't care anymore but you guys. I thought you were my friends, everything got out of hand and then when the cliff incident accrued they sent me here." I wasn't trying to kill myself! At least I don't think I was.

"Oh god Bella. Wait. You said Edward didn't care? What are you talking about! You told him to leave!" what is she speaking of? Is she taking something, drugs for vampires? I need some of those.

"Alice, he told me in the forest that he didn't want me anymore and that he was moving away with you guys, I got over him but you, Emmett , jasper hell even Rosalie! I missed you all too much!"

"I am going to kill that monster! That, little piece of-" I cut her off.

"ALICE. He's your brother. You love him and I cant change that. Don't hate him because of me." Even if I thought he was an idiot I they're family. "Okay, I'm not good at this. How about I sing how I'm feeling? I'll need to use the piano." I was never one for sharing.

"Okay, come on." She took my hand and led to the beautiful piano, "play." She ordered looking at me with a sad smile.

My fingers touched the keys and my world became my bubble. Just me and my music.

"I miss you. I miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad." The words flowed like magic. And my fingers pressed the keys not missing a beat. As I reached the chorus my eyes were closed and all I could see were memories of me and Alice or me and jasper. Emmett spinning me round in a hug. "The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same" the song was taking over and I wasn't even thinking any more my fingers were slamming onto the keys and my voice was harsh. Now you are gone, now you are gone there you go, there you go somewhere I can't bring you back now you are gone, now you are gone there you go, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back" As the song came to an end I hit reality like a slap in the face and I looked at Alice who was now stood with her mouth open and tears in her eyes that would never fall.

"That's what we did? We made you feel like that?" she looked ashamed and devastated.

I couldn't look at her so I just look at the floor and replied "I'm sorry." I didn't know what I was apologising for but what else should I say?

"No. We're sorry." I whipped round and I saw the whole family was stood there. How did I not realise? Esme stepped forward. "We didn't realise Bella."

"I... I'm sorry." I repeated before running out of the room.

**ALICE POV.**

What have we done? We hurt her so much. "She wrote that about us guys. Not _Edward." _ I sneered my brother's name. The idiot let her go, for Tanya! Smoke. I could smell smoke. I looked up and realised so could the rest of the family. We ran outside to where Bella was and I stopped dead in my tracks. Nothing was wrong. Bella was sat on the front steps head down with a cigarette in her hand.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Esme asked with concerned eyes.

"I'm baking a cake. Would you like some?" she snapped from her position on the floor. "Oh god I'm sorry Esme" she apologised standing up, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Isabella Swan you have no reason to be sorry. What we did was not acceptable. But you have to understand, it was Edward that told us you wanted us gone. He said you wanted us out of your life." Carlisle said stepping forward putting a hand on my shoulder. "We understand."

**BELLAS POV.**

They all looked sad and extremely sorry and Carlisle looked concerned, his eyes darting to my cigarette. If only he knew. I took one last drag and dropped it to the floor. "Stop looking at me like that." I growled at Carlisle and everyone looked shocked. I need to keep control! "Sorry. Again. God." I left all the shocked vampires and made my way to their living room. Witch was massive! The TV was like a cinema screen! They all slowly made their way in. After Alice had explained to them about the Mental Institute Hospital thing.

"So," I started "how's it been since, you know, then." They knew exactly when I meant. "What's new?" and that's when he snapped.


End file.
